cyquillfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrivan Empire
The Hyrivan Empire, also known as the Empire of the Dawn, is an empire that holds much of the southern lands in East Rankarth. The empire originated from the Dawnbreak Isles off the eastern coast of Rankarth. Among its holdings is the subcontinent of Aklea, the island-continent of Ir, and substantial portions of Skaron Valo, including the kingdoms of Dervelcronn, Suvrakcronn, and Emuria. History The Hyrivan Empire was founded one hundred fifty years ago, when the Dawnbreak Isles were embroiled in a series of wars between the various city-states of the islands. The city-states were ruled by various warlords and pirates who constantly made and broke alliances between themsAlfkyn to gain power. Some of the most powerful warlords were Eddick of Kes Vallin and Tarrance of Torsis. A cold-blooded pirate lord named Gavik ruled a small city called Aranor, located at the base of a hill on Meveradil. Gevik ruled his city with a vast criminal organization. He declared his city neutral and invited all to come to it. There were several factions in Aranor who opposed Gevik. Chief among them was the owner of a bar named Lorhan. He recruited many of the resistors and refuges from other cities. He recruited a disgraced swordsman from Aklea named Raniel, a master thief named Kaine, and a runaway soulcatcher named Myan. Together, they were able to gain the allegiance of the warlord Lan, who supplied money for them. Lorhan was able to overthrow Gevik and named himself king of Aranor. Lorhan spent the next decade consolidating his power and made Aranor one of the most powerful cities. During this time he married Myan. Lorhan then began to take over the surrounding lands and even conquered other city-states. This caused several of the richest warlords to become wary of him, including Eddick and Tarrance who plotted to destroy Aranor. Before they could attack, Lorhan invited them and the other most powerful warlords: Harlon of Detrora, Allister of Aradeth, Tarron of Highstone, Lan of Stormhaven, and Sharr of Eimas. There, Lorhan reveled his plan to unify the Dawnbreak Isles to them. Lan, Sharr, and Harlon agreed with him, while Eddick and Tarrance opposed. Lorhan allowed Eddick and Tarrance to leave but later attacked their cities with his new allies. Lorhan gave Eddick's city Kes Vallin to Kaine and Tarrance's city, Torsis to Raniel. After this, Allister and Tarron agreed to join Lorhan. Lorhan and his seven warlords signed the Pact of the Dawn, creating the Hyrivan Empire. This began the year 0 AP Lorhan took the surname Anderiun and was named emperor, with Myan as his empress. Each of the warlords took a surname as well. Kaine took the surname Hawkorre, Raniel took Liss, Harlon Mevonset, Lan Shariel, Allister Gray, Tarron Kallor, and Sharr Evering. These warlords became the noble houses of the empire and powerful mercantile families. In the next century, the empire rebuilt the Dawnbreak Isles and eliminated rebellions from former independent city-states. One bloody rebellion instigated by Eddick's family in Kes Vallin forced Lorhan's son, Aberin, to send soldiers to occupy the city. The rebellion ended with the execution of Eddick's entire family. The Empire grew rich from trade with the the Cities of Six to the southwest, the kingdoms of Ir in the west, and Emuria in the north. They also sent explorer's to the northern continent and to Datura. The Alfkyn in Par Nishrav allowed the Hyrivans to sent up a trading post on the coast. After growing rich from trade and increasing their knowledge of the surrounding land with explorers, the empire invaded the subcontinent of Aklea. This began a series of bloody wars to conquer the six cities. They conquered Vianos, Solentere, Glensi, and even the largest of the Cities of Six, Alorro. During the conquest of Camri, the Hyrivan armies sacked the city and slaughtered many of the inhabitants. The final city, Ravano, decided to surrender to the empire. When Emperor Warriam Anderiun took the throne in 87 AP he set to rebuild the Cities of Six. Warriam sent engineers and workers to the cities to build up the cities and restore farmland. The empire then sent soldiers into Hundar. But the Hundar's knowledge of their land and guerrilla tactics prevented the Hyrivans from gaining any significant footholds. By 102 AP, the empire was performing military operations in Ir and Skaron Valo. In Ir, they used the rivalries of the native kingdoms to quickly take control of the island-continent. In Skaron Valo, the empire was able to conquer many of the coastal cities of on the western and southern coasts, including the cities of Dervelcronn and the cities of Suvrakcronn. They also conquered the kingdom of Emuria on the southern peninsulas of Skaron Valo. The empire also began research in enchanteks, attempting to catch up the enchanteks being developed in the northern continent. In 118 AP the empire began construction on the Imperial Hoverway in the Cities of Six. It is designed to connect the six cities to swiftly transport goods. The hoverway demonstrates the empire's power. Geography In 153 AP, the empire spreads across three continents: Vespari, Ir, and Skaron Valo, plus the Dawnbreak Isles archipelago, and numerous smaller islands. The capital of the empire, Aranor, is on Meveradil, the largest island in the Dawnbreak Isles. Dawnbreak Isles The smallest major landmass in the Hyrivan Empire and contains several major cities other than the capital Aranor, namely Stormhaven, Kes Vallin, and Aradeth. The islands are largely mountainous and forested, with plains and basins scattered sporadically. There is little land for agriculture so many mountains and hills are cultivated all the way to the peak. Most of the population is centered in the basins. The mountains also have rich iron mines deep within them. There are thousands of islands in the isles but many are tiny are some are not populated. Aklea A few hundred leagues west and south of the Dawnbreak Isles is the subcontinent of Aklea. The landmass it is attached to is one of the smaller continents and is mountainous and forested in the south. In Aklea, the mountains decrease to rolling hills and the forests give way to flat plains. Much of the land in Aklea is cultivated, with only a few remote regions left in the subcontinent. The Hyrivans control the Cities of Six with a standing army and through the Fourth Section of their Chancery. They hold Alorro as their continental capital. The empire also holds numerous islands off the coast of Aklea. Ir Almost a thousand leagues to the west of the Dawnbreak Isles is the island-continent of Ir. The continent has two major plains where the Iri raise their cattle and horses. The plains of Wir in the northeast and the Nural Plains in the west. There are several forests on the continent as well, such as the Rell Forest and the Nomarid Forest. There are several large islands off the coast of Ir including Sanrool, which resisted Hyrivan rule for years after the mainland fell. Their continental capital is Ionathoria in in the kingdom of Phyli. Skaron Valo Hundreds of leagues to the north of the Dawnbreak Isles is the continent of Skaron Valo. The Hyrivan Empire controls many of the cities on the west and southern coasts of Skaron Valo, as well as the kingdom of Emuria. The Hyrivans have sent explorers into the continent but few have returned. Those who have returned did not find any significant treasures or people. In the Karontar, the Hyrivan Empire has met fierce reistance from the tribes that live in the savanna. The empire uses Emuria City as their continental capital. Government Anderiun Dynasty It is the royal house of the Hyrivan Empire. House Anderiun ruled as the emperors and empresses of the Sunburst Throne. Their seats are the Upper City of Aranor and the island castle of Phoenix Rock. Their sigil is a golden phoenix on a dark blue field. Either a male or female can rule the empire and is decided by the current emperor/empress' eldest child. Sacred Seven Formally known as the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Dawn, the Sacred Seven are powerful mercantile families in the Hyrivan Empire. The Sacred Seven are House Hawkorre, House Mevonset, House Shariel, House Liss, House Gray, House Kallor, and House Evering. Each house maintains a manor in the Upper City of Aranor. The different houses commonly plot against each other for power and influence. Circle of Lord Officers The circle is the council of ministers who advise the current emperor/empress. Each member of the circle has many subordinates who work to keep the empire running smoothly. The circle cannot make any decisions, only the emperor has that power. The members of the circle are the Lord Steward, the Lord Chamberlain, the Lord Chancellor, the Lord Treasurer, the Lord Marshal, and the Lord Admiral. The Lord Steward is the emperor's personal servant and the second-in-command of the empire. The Lord Chamberlain is in charge of running and maintaining the Upper City. The Lord Chancellor runs Imperial Chancellery. The Lord Treasurer is in charge of the emperor's treasury and the empire's finances. The Lord Marshal is the supreme commander of the empire's armies and the Master of the Pillars of Honor. The Lord Admiral rules the empire's fleets, both military and trade. Imperial Chancellery The Imperial Chancellery is the administrative body under the control of the Lord Chancellor. It is in charge of most matters of state such as law, education, and foreign relations. The chancellery's headquarters is a complex is the Lower City of Aranor. The Chancellery is divided into different departments. First Department The First Department has control over the execution of the emperor's decrees, petitions to the emperor, and several state services. Second Department The Second Department is in charge of the codification of the Imperial Law and state controlled educational services. Schools for soulcatchers in the empire fall under the control of the Second Department. Third Department The Third Department is in charge of foreign affairs. Along with running embassies and ambassadors, the Third Department performs external covert military operations. The Fourth Department Created in secret, the Fourth Department monitors and prevents political crimes and rebellions. The department inserts spies into suspected groups or to individuals. If an individual is determined to be guilty, then the spy is tasked with assassination of the individual. If a group is, then the department sends in their paramilitary force, the Blackbirds. Category:Rankarth Category:Nations